


Office Hours

by siren_dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Niflheim shenanigans, Office Romance, ardyn is such a punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: Sometimes office romance is frowned upon....other times one simply throws caution to the wind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisonous_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/gifts).



> This was the first Final Fantasy XV I wrote which was based on a tumblr conversation, and is one my favorites. Enjoy everyone!

 

It was only 13:00 in the afternoon as you made your way to the Commander Offices within Zegnautus. With the increase of Magitek Infantry replacing the standard Human Infantry, production had shot through the roof. Requisitions were constantly sent to your office that it was a wonder you could even find your desk under the mountains of paperwork.

  
The elevator bell chimed softly, announcing the arrival of your floor, before you stepped out and walked the 35 feet to your door. Though when you arrived upon the threshold, you were surprised to see it already occupied. Ardyn Izunia, infamous Chancellor of Niflheim, was currently seated at your desk wearing a smile that could have charmed a beggar of his last gil.

  
“Good afternoon (y/n), I trust you’ve had a pleasant morning.”

  
(Y/n) watched him lean back in your desk chair, a slight chill crawling up your spine at the sight of his smirking lips. You were use to seeing that expression charm stubborn politicians or idiotic commanders, but it was different to be on the recieving end. It reminded you of a couerl about to pounce on a unsuspecting hunter.

  
“Chancellor Izunia,” you spoke, facing his gaze. “What brings you to my office? Does the Emperor have a new request for Sector 6?”

  
“Oh no my dear, I am not here on business,” he replied cheerfully. “I simply wished to inquire about a fascinating tale I’ve heard curtesy of the local rumor mill.”

  
You raised an eyebrow at that, “you’ve never struck me as the type to follow iddle gossip Chancellor.”

  
“There is much you do not know of me, (y/n)” Ardyn chuckled, as if laughing at a personal joke only he was aware of. “Though I would ask you to at least humor me.”

  
You mentally shivered at his reply, the polite request sounding more like a demand. It was absurd the amount of power he had over you with just a few words. Calmly you turned away from him, hiding from his amber-gaze, and walked over to your simple kitchenette in order to make some tea. Anything to distract yourself from the current situation.

  
“I suppose so. What is it that you wish to know?” You said, pouring the tea leaves into the pot.

  
You can hear a soft thumping as he drummed his fingers against your chair. “I’ve heard….you have a liking for me, my dear.”

  
At his words left his mouth, you froze, dropping the tin of tea leaves onto the counter. Slowly you turned to face him and watched as his ever-present smirk grew more devious with your silence. You tried to mentally will your body to stop the blush that slowly crept up your face while simultaneously cursing whatever idiot let that tidbit slip. As your silence continued, Ardyn’s smirk grew larger.

  
“And you wish for me to confirm this little rumor?” You said, proud that you didn’t stutter.

  
Ardyn shrugged, standing from your chair and walking around the desk. “I never said that. I was merely…curious, as to whether the rumor had a grain of truth. Though fret not my dear, you shall not harm my feelings should they be false.”

  
You finally turned to face him once more, who was now leaning against the front of your desk. He sat with his arms crossed, his golden eyes sending you the unspoken challenge. The question now…was whether to play the game.

  
“What if….what if these rumors happen to be true?”

  
“That would be very dangerous, (y/n)”

  
You take a silent breath before meeting his eyes, amber clashing against (y/e.c). “I guess it’s a good thing I don’t frighten easily.”

  
His smirk turned to one of triumph before he closed the distance between you two. Ardyn pursed his lips as he approached, coming to a stop right in front of you. His towering height a major disadvantage against your short stature. “You don’t frighten easily? Oh (y/n),” he says, his head cocked to the side with a wide grin. “It’s adorable that you believe you can handle me.”

  
You met his gaze head on, despite the slight tremble that shook your body. “Careful Chancellor, one would think you are trying to flirt with me.”

  
“My dear (y/n), you believe me to be merely flirting?” Ardyn laughed, he was so close now you could smell his cologne. His hand gently grasped your chin, rough fingers caressing your skin making it feel as if an thunder spell was cast through your entire body. “Perhaps I should try harder….”

  
“…..Do your worst, Chancellor.” You stated boldly, now challenging him.

  
His grin grew as he leaned closer to your lips, already noticing the flush of your cheeks and dilation of your eyes. Time seemed to stand still for the briefest of moments before his lips crashed against your own. His lips were surprisingly soft, an odd counter to the heated passion behind his kiss. You gasped in slight surprise before responding immediately; pressing yourself ever closer to his body. He smirked into the kiss, knowing how desperately you wanted this, but refused to comply. He moved from your lips to your jaw, creeping ever so slowly down your neck. You yelped in surprise as he bit you and your hands immediately went to his coat in order to remove it.

  
“Ah ah ah, my dear, I am not finished yet.” He spoke between kisses, grasping your hands in a firm grip.

  
He lifted you onto the kitchenette’s counter, hands trailing in agonizing slowness down your hips and thighs. You gripped at his shoulders for balance before running your hands through his wine-colored hair. Ardyn hummed in enjoyment against your neck, sliding a hand against the inside of your thigh….

  
A knock sounded at the door and suddenly the moment was gone. You opened your eyes in fright as the door opened to reveal Commander Loqi, a stack of reports in his arms. “Commander (y/n), I’m sorry to bother you but I have some files for you to- oh, Chancellor Izunia, I didn’t see you there.

  
Ardyn smiled at the young Commander, the magenta-haired man now sitting in an armchair in front of your desk. “Worry not Commander, (y/n) and I were just having a discussion on the new Magitek designs. But, I believe it is time I take my leave. (Y/n), it was a pleasure.” He tipped his hat to you in farewell before departing.

  
Loqi stared placed the files on your desk and looked at you with confusion. “Is something wrong Commander (y/n)?”

  
"No, I…just spilled some tea is all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues...

 

Despite the wonderful weather that lite up the busy metropolis that was the Imperial City of Gralea, you couldn’t help the metaphorical storm cloud of emotions swirling around your head. You glared at the massive Magitek Armor you were repairing that was currently sprawled across the floor of your workshop in Zegnautus Keep, thinking back to the events of last week. It had been 5 days since your run-in with a certain magenta-haired Chancellor, all of which you have spent trying to avoid said individual. Yet regardless of your attempts, the man always seemed to invade your thoughts; particularly in the evening hours. You flushed slightly at the memory of a rather…adult scenario you dreamed of last night involving said man’s scarf tying you to the bed as he-

  
“You alright (y/n)?” Commodore Aranea Highwind asked, interrupting your sexual daydream.

  
“Y-Yes, I’m just…hungry is all.” You replied lamely, praying to whatever Astral would listen that the mercenary wouldn’t notice your dazed expression.

  
“Are you sure, because I’ve been calling you for the past 5 minutes.” She smirked, “though now that you’re listening, we have an audience with the Emperor this afternoon and his ‘Excellency’ said you are to attend.”

  
You knew Aranea well enough to know that nickname for Ardyn was not a show of respect. But if the Chancellor was ordering Aranea to ensure you were in attendance, then it would appear he had already begun the game once more.

  
“I see…then I will be sure to attend."

 

 

You stood completely still as the elevator steadily rose to the highest level of Zegnautus. Granted your office was also among the rest of the commanding officers, but after the events of last week, you have taken sanctuary within the hangers monitoring manufacturing of the new weaponry. When you and Aranea arrived, the Conference Room was already filled with different commanders, scientists, and a few politicians settling into the multiple armchairs.

  
"Ah, Commander (l/n), such a pleasure it is to see you grace us with your presence.” came a familiar honeyed voice.

  
You turned to face Niflheim's infamous Chancellor, who was currently sitting directly next to your own chair….drinking a cup of tea. He sipped the steaming beverage and gestured to the clean cup and pot that sat in front of your chair. “Do help yourself, Commander…it’s quite delicious.”

  
You were proud to admit that you didn’t blush at his comment, though that didn’t stop the slight widening of your eyes. Unfortunately Ardyn noticed your micro-expression immediately, causing him to flash you a knowing smirk.

  
Ardyn: 1, (y/n): 0

  
“Thank you Chancellor,” you said, claiming the seat next to his own while mentally cursing the slight excitement you felt at his close proximity to you.

  
“It is no trouble at all my dear, though do be careful not to spill.” Ardyn smirked, leaning close enough to you that you could feel his breath against your cheek. “You wouldn’t want to make a mess here…would you.”

  
You tightened your grip against the delicate china, and took a tentative sip. He would certainly get his just desserts…you just had to wait.

  
When the meeting finally begun, it started with Caligo giving status reports on the multiple bases across Niflheim, Tenebrae, and Accordo. Right when the old commander was lecturing about movement for bases within Lucis, you glanced to your left at Ardyn. Though he appeared engrossed with Calligo’s report, his eyes would occasionally glaze over ever so slightly in boredom. You waited a few extra minutes to ensure his attention was not on you before putting your plan into action….

  
Making sure your attention was on Caligo, you let your hands drop into your lap and slowly shift over to Ardyn’s knee. At the slight touch of your fingers, his eyes immediately shifted over to you. Fighting the urge to meet his gaze, you let your hand dance across his knee before creeping ever so slightly up his thigh. Ardyn glanced down at your wandering hand, before turning to face the rambling Caligo once more. You took a moment to sneak a look and gave a small smile at the slight discomfort that shined through his devil-may-care facade.

  
It was then you shifted your hand further up his thigh and caressed his hip softly before grabbing a handful of his ass. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the sudden contact before sending a slight glare in your direction. You still kept your eyes on Caligo, but you could feel his frustration at your dirty tactics.

  
“Now then, the construction of Lucis bases will begin in Fort Vaullery. Next will be….”

  
You then moved your hand past his backside and back to his thigh, slowly dragging your fingers across the inside of his thigh. Ardyn moved to take another sip of tea and you tried to hid your grin at the unprecedented opportunity. As soon as the wine-haired Chancellor moved the cup to his lips, you quickly moved your hand from his thigh to his crotch. Ardyn’s eyes widened in surprise, coughing slightly as he returned the tea cup to his saucer. You couldn’t help the slight quirk of your lips as his cough was enough to interrupt the entire meeting; even causing Emperor Aldercapt to turn his attention upon the two of you.

  
“Do you disagree with the plans Chancellor?” Iedolas spoke.

  
Ardyn gave his most charming grin, despite you currently fondling him under the table. “Forgive me, your Excellency, I am simply curious as to whether or not Sector 6 can handle the increase of demand the military will have for Magitek.”

  
“I assure you, Chancellor Izunia, Sector 6 is more than equipped to handle the increase of requisitions.” You replied, turning to face Ardyn.

  
His golden eyes narrowed and you would have felt nervous if you were not currently celebrating your victory. You held his gaze as your hand left his person and returned to your teacup. You lifted the delicate porcelain to your lips, taking a generous sip.

  
“You were right Chancellor,” you said, tossing an all too innocent smile at him. “This tea is delicious.”

  
Ardyn: 1, (y/n): 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is a bit- erm....a pain.

 

_'That little minx,'_ Ardyn thought in amusement as he watched you speak with Caligo about the details entailing an increase of Magitek Armor.

  
It was true when he heard the rumor of your affections toward him, he only came to your office to tease you. The Chancellor was no fool, knowing there were multiple people who harbored an attraction to him, though when faced with his eccentric and ruthless personality, the number had dwindled significantly. He enjoyed playing his games and was more than thrilled when you decided to join in the fun. And then you raised the stakes; in public nonetheless! It took all of his willpower to not toss you upon the conference table and have his wicked way with you. The Emperor and Commanders be damned.

  
He watched you leave the room and slowly followed you at a distance. "I trust you found the meeting rather informative, Commander (y/n)."

  
You stopped and turned to face him, a slight smirk still present on your lips. "Indeed, the bases in Lucis shall be up and running within the next few months. Though I have to ask Chancellor, you seemed a bit startled during the meeting. Are you alright?"

  
' _Ah, still on a euphoric high from your victory, are we (y/n)? No matter...I will have my revenge soon enough~.'_ He thought before tossing a smile your way. "Why my dear Commander, are you concerned for little, old me? I feel honored to have your...undivided attention."

  
You shrugged, turning to the now open door of the elevator, though he caught sight of the blush dusting the back of your neck. "I simply thought you may be feeling ill is all. Perhaps you should return home and rest."

  
' _Oh, you become more fascinating with each minute (y/n). But I'm afraid you are out of luck_.' Ardyn smirked to himself as the two of you entered the elevator, descending to your individual floors. Though after 2 minutes a tremor shook the metal box, causing it to stop briefly before continuing, only for another tremor to shake through the elevator as it came to a complete halt. The lights flickered briefly and Ardyn allowed a large grin to play out across his face. Ah, could today get any better!...

 

 

' _No. Way_.' You thought in a slight panic, moving toward the elevator directory and pressing the button for your floor. The elevator didn't move in the slightest, making your once minuscule panic grow to alarming proportions. Why here? Why now? And out of all the people imaginable, why him?!

  
"What an unfortunate turn of circumstances, the elevator seems to have stopped." Ardyn spoke with concern, though you could hear the gleeful enjoyment dripping from his words. You briefly wondered if the Astrals simply despised you or if Ardyn had somehow managed to plan this for your little stunt in the conference room.

  
You moved to the phone box and pressed the speech button on the intercom. "Excuse me, but the elevator has stopped."

  
" **Apologies ma'm, but we are experiencing a slight power outage with a few of the generators. We are currently working on repairs, but it will take some time**." "What is the estimated time of completion?" You asked, dread filling your body.

  
" **Approximately 45 minutes to an hour. We apologize for any inconveniences."**

  
You stared at the speaker in disbelief before glancing at your unfortunate companion. He gave you a smile that spelt nothing but danger. "It would appear we are now trapped, my dear."

  
"Indeed...." You replied, considering the option of prying the doors open.

  
Ardyn took a step toward you, making you press yourself against the wall behind you. He then smirked at your actions, "your little stunt in that conference room was quite devious, Commander."

  
"Though you seemed to have enjoyed yourself." You mumbled softly, trying to shift yourself away from him.

  
His left hand slammed against the wall, causing his arm to effectively cage you between the wall and his body. You lifted your (e/c) eyes to meet his own golden iris' that seemed to glow in the dim light. He leaned close to your face, his nose mere inches away from your own. You shivered in fear and, to your shame, delight as he moved his lips to your ear. "You should be careful (y/n). There is only so much a man can tolerate, and I'm afraid you've been particularly naughty." Ardyn grinned, letting his fingers trail down your cheek, "and naughty children must be punished...."

  
He moved out of your personal space, moving to sit on the floor with his back braced against the opposing wall. "But, with circumstances as they are, now would not be the most ideal time."

  
.....Wait, what?

  
"What are you talking about?" you asked.

  
Ardyn faced you with his trademark smirk, an expression that hide more intentions than the time Loqi drunkenly asked to see what's under your armor. "I am merely allowing you the pleasure of basking in your small victory, my dear. And besides, I would hate to have the honorable Commander (l/n) caught in a...less than savory position."

  
' _That can't be all, he's too proud for such kindness. Alright (y/n), just relax and stay on guard, the worse may yet come_ " You mentally coached yourself before sinking to the floor yourself, curling your legs under you. All you could do now was wait, though whether it be for the elevator's repairs or Ardyn's retaliation...you didn't yet know.

 

 

' _It's so hot...."_ You moaned mentally, sweat starting to drip from your face.

  
The two of you have been in the elevator for 30 minutes now, with the Maintenance Staff checking in time and again. Though with the stillness of the air around you, it has become hot and humid, making your clothes and hair stick to your body. You glanced at Ardyn across the way, who was currently humming a cheerful tune under his breath, wondering how the man could look so content with all those layers of clothing.

  
"Is something the matter my dear, you look a bit flushed." Ardyn spoke, turning his gaze to you.

  
"It's....hot." You huffed, the heat making you a tad irritated.

  
"Perhaps you would be more comfortable if you removed that abhorrent attire you call armor...I would be more than happy to assist you." He replied, his smirk looking absolutely sinful.

  
You sent a glare his way, which simply caused him to chuckle at your frustration. But the Chancellor was correct, at this rate you'd likely pass out from the heat. And the last thing you wanted was to be alone and unconscious with the sexual tension between the two of you spiking ever higher. You moved to the leather straps along your biceps, removing the gauntlets encasing your (s/c) arms. Even with the gauntlets removed, the heat still prevailed, suffocating you like a thick blanket. You shuddered at the thought of Loqi and Caligo's excessive attire, thankful your own armor was lighter and smaller.

  
Next came the pauldron's on your shoulders, causing you to move your arm behind you and up under your armpit for the strap. However before you could undo the latch, another hand closed over your own, the icy, cold skin chilling your overheated flesh. "Please my dear, allow me...."

  
"W-What are you doing?" You said, remembering who the owner of said hand was now.

  
"Well, I couldn't very well let you suffer in this heat much longer, could I? After all, a gentleman must always assist a lady in need..." Ardyn spoke, loosening the straps with ease.

  
You tried to refuse his help, but as his hand drifted along the back of your neck, you couldn't help but moan as his cold skin came in contact with your own. He slid the pauldron's off your shoulders, lowering the armor to the floor alongside your gauntlets. Ardyn leaned close to your ear, his hands massaging your neck, "there my dear, is that not better?...Would you like for me to continue?"

  
You nodded slowly, too relaxed by the relief he was providing.

  
"Answer me, (y/n)." Ardyn commanded, his hands moving to the latches on your breastplate.

  
"Y-Yes," you begged pitifully.

  
"Then your wish...is my command."

  
He removed the breastplate, the heavy metal falling to the floor with a heavy **CLANG!,** revealing your sleeveless tunic. His hands begun kneading your shoulders before drifting down your back. His icy hands a sharp contrast to your fiery flesh, relieving you of the horrible heat. You bit your lip in a attempt to hold back any vocal praise of your enjoyment, but unfortunately you let loose a moan when you felt his lips upon your neck. He chuckled darkly before trailing butterfly kisses down your collar bone, occasionally nipping at your skin. You gasped in shock as his hands drifted from your back to your front, trailing under your left breast before he moved to massage it. You whimpered slightly and moved to grab his hand, but he immediately snatched your wrist, immobilizing you.

  
"I think not my dear. Did I not warn you that naughty children receive their dues? I managed to withstand your temptations in front of the Emperor himself; let us see if you will fair better."

  
His left hand started to caress your breast while the other trailed down to your hip. Your breath hitched as he begun massaging your nipple, your skin flushing at the intimate contact. Ardyn allowed his fingers to dance across your hip before sliding to your thigh, his cold skin giving you goosebumps. You tried to move your arms, but remained frozen as he sucked at your neck, causing you to moan in delight. He then glanced at your closed eyes and flushed face before biting your neck; marking you.

  
"Let this be a lesson my dear (y/n): what goes around, comes around." Ardyn said, slowly moving his hands from your body.

  
The elevator jolted, nearly causing your body to fall if you didn't latch onto the railing. Your legs shook as you tried to gather control of your body once more. Ardyn smirked at you before pressing the button to his floor, the elevator now moving once more. The doors opened to reveal two maintenance officers, who bowed deeply to the two of you. "We apologize for the inconvenience Chancellor Izunia and Commander (l/n). Are either of you injured?"

  
"Nothing that will leave any lasting consequences. Commander (l/n), I do hope you were not too troubled by our harrowing experience."

  
"No, just a little overheated is all." You mumbled, returning your armor to your person.

  
"There you have it gentlemen, nothing to fear! Now that we have been released from our steel prison, I believe I shall take my leave. And Commander (l/n), as always, it was a pleasure...."

  
You watched the magenta-haired devil spin on his heel and strut down the corridor, humming the same tune as before. Without even speaking to the two soldiers in front of you, you turned down the opposite corridor and disappeared from sight. Next time, you're taking the damn stairs.

 

 

Biggs and Wedge stared at the security monitor showing Elevator 05 before them, both men's jaws slack from the scene they had just witnessed. They slowly peeled their eyes away and looked at each other, an uncomfortable silence falling between the two friends.

  
"Oh. My. God"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the score is tied...for now.

 

 

You paced back and forth within the comforting walls of the sanctuary that was your flat. That insufferable man was testing your patience, and libido, to the absolute limits. Though despite the humiliating lesson he saw fit to teach you within that elevator…you could not help but enjoy yourself. It was true you had an attraction to him, it was impossible not to with the man being so criminally handsome as well as charming. But you also felt a slight…affection for him as well.

And while the games the two of you played within the office were enjoyable, you wondered whether this would continue after business hours. And it terrified you to think that Ardyn would end the game forever. 

“Ugh, why did he have to hear that damn rumor?” You thought aloud, sinking into the soft comforter that sat on top of your bed. Perhaps tomorrow would bring a clearer mind that you could use to evaluate your new feelings….

 

 

**_It was already evening by the time he arrived at the office, and you could not help but feel a chill creep over your body, the anticipation you felt for this moment finally coming to an end. The door opened and you slowly raised your eyes to the magenta-haired man’s amber gaze._ **

**_“Good evening, Chancellor Izunia.”_ **

**_You were sitting across the room, atop the desk with his large overcoat draped over your body. It’s bulky frame drowning your limbs in pools dark grey fabric, the scent of a fine cologne and masculine musk enveloping your senses. You greeted him with a smile, one that was genuine…but with hidden promise’s lurking under it’s beauty._ **

**_“Good evening Commander (l/n). Is there a reason as to why you are wearing one of my personal effects?” Ardyn spoke calmly, closing the door softly behind him and locking it._ **

**_“I do apologize, but it was rather cold in here so I borrowed it. As to the reason for my unannounced visit…it is a surprise for you.” You replied, blushing slightly._ **

**_“I do so love surprise’s.” Ardyn smirked._ **

**_“Then I am certain you will enjoy this one…..”_ **

**_You crossed your leg over the other, the hem of the coat sliding to reveal a bare leg. Raising an eyebrow, Ardyn watched as you slowly unbuttoned the coat to reveal a bare chest, your breasts covered by the splayed lapels. His smirk turned_**   ** _devious as you approached him, pulling him toward his desk chair and gently but firmly pushing him into the leather seat. You hopped onto the table in front of him, exposed thighs mere inches away from his face. Ardyn turned his gaze to toward the supple flesh of your leg, his fingers trailing against the soft skin. You grabbed his hand gently, causing him to look to you with an expression reminiscent of a child having their favorite toy taken away._**

**_“Not yet, Chancellor. The game has only just begun…and it’s still my turn.”_ **

**_Ardyn chuckled as your hand slid ever so slowly up his right arm. “Well then my dear (y/n), do your worst.”_ **

**_You let another smile linger upon your lips once more at the echo of your earlier words to him when your little trysts had first begun. Your hands then moved away from his arms and toward his face, fingers stroking his stubble covered jaw. He hummed in content at the contact, his hands remaining on the chair’s armrests, as he allowed you to take the reins. You leaned close and placed a chaste kiss against his lips, gently prying apart his lips as your tongue invaded his mouth. Ardyn returned the kiss with equal passion, savoring every sweet taste of you, and enjoying the perfume of Ulwaat berries and vanilla that lingered across your (s/c) flesh. Your hands moved to his scarf, slowly removing the vibrant accessory to expose his neck._ **

**_You moved your fingers further down, down his neck, to the buttons of his shirt that you now started to undo. Ardyn groaned against your lips at your deliberately slow movements. “Oh, you’re such a tease, my dear.”_ **

**_“Patience Chancellor, all good things come to those who wait.”_ **

**_The ivory dress shirt was soon on the floor, and you took a moment to admire_**   _ **the Chancellor’s physique. Lean muscle wrapped beneath his sun-kissed skin dusted with chest hair. He watched you give a look of approval at his body, making a smirk spread across his lips. “Enjoying the view?”**_

_**You laughed, “more than you know. Though I’m certain I have something you will enjoy more.”** _

_**“Is that a challenge Commander (l/n)?” Ardyn teased.** _

_**“It is a guarantee.”** _

_**You slid his coat off your shoulders, revealing the rest of your completely bare torso. He licked his lips in delight as you leaned forward, breast’s pressing against his chest as you moved to kiss his neck. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he grabbed hold of your bottom, sliding you forward so you now sat atop his lap. Ardyn growled possessively against your chest as he fondled your breast with one hand while tightly gripping your backside. You moaned in delight; replying in kind as you kissed his collarbone, hands running through his soft magenta hair. His hand than slid to the waistband of your undergarments, slowly sliding the silky fabric down.** _

_**“Are you certain that is wise Chancellor?”** _

_**Ardyn raised an amused eyebrow, “Oh? If I recall, you were waiting for me my dear. And besides, why would you deny what we both desire?”** _

_**You blushed at his answer but gave a small smile before leaning forward to his ear, a hand braced against his chest. “Because this….is not real.”** _

_**“….What?”** _

 

 

Ardyn’s eyes snapped open instantly, elbow perched against his desk while a knocked over ink pot dripped the black liquid across several important missives. He looked around his spacious office, the room now feeling oddly cold with the absence of a certain Commander. It would appear the devious vixen had managed to slink her way into his very dreams; a welcome distraction from the endless nightmares. And though he enjoyed the game between the two of you, he did not want to continue playing forever. He wanted to **_win_**.

“Perhaps it is time for the finale.” He spoke aloud, chuckling softly to himself.

He went to stand but froze, looking down at the obvious problem within his trousers. He sighed heavily; ‘honestly, this woman is driving me mad.’ Ardyn thought to himself as he made his way to the in-suite bathroom within his office. A nice, cold shower sounded lovely….

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the game has come to an end.

 

 

You sighed in exhaustion as you finished modifying the last Magitek Armor, finally completing the requisition manifest so they could be shipped to their bases within the provinces of Accordo. It had been a tough few days of painstaking work, but you and your team managed to pull through and finished on time. Despite the success you felt, you were more concerned about a certain amber-eyed Chancellor; or lack thereof. It had been 3 weeks since your little adventure in the elevator and since then you haven’t seen hair or hide of the man. And it wasn’t you alone who had begun to notice, as just last week you heard Ravus complaining about the magenta-haired devil and wondering where the hell he was. Ardyn Izunia seemed to have simply vanished from Zegnautus entirely with no one aware of his current whereabouts.

And with the Chancellor currently “missing” from the Keep, your focus has often been drifting back to said man more frequently, occasionally dazing off in the middle of a repair job. Biggs and Wedge once tried to call you three times in your distracted state as you overfilled your teacup and flooded the counter with tea. And though you said your distracted state was due to a lack of sleep, the two men simply shared a grin that reminded you of school children hiding an inside joke from their teacher. Regardless of their actions, yours were certainly unprofessional; so you decided to dive into your work properly. Making sure the manufacturing line was running smoothly, repairing any equipment that could be salvaged, training new soldiers about tactical gear, and finishing requisition orders that needed to be shipped to their designated bases.  And though it worked well enough when the sun was high, the Chancellor managed to crawl his way back into your mind when the sun set over the horizon and evening came.

“Commander (l/n)!” A young soldier called, running up to you.

“Yes, what is it?” you asked.

“A message arrived from Chancellor Izunia for you, along side a parcel.”

You calmly placed your wrench atop your workbench, wiping the sweat from your brow with a rag. “I see….please, place it within my office and I will retrieve it later.”

“Yes Commander,” the soldier saluted before leaving.

Thirty minutes later you returned to your office, covered in sweat and grease, curious as to what Ardyn had left you with and why he couldn’t deliver it himself. Atop your desk sat a rather large parcel, the box in question about 13 inches in length, 9 inches in width, and 4 inches in depth; with a simple black ribbon tied around it with a note laying on top. You frowned at the sight of the package, confused as to why the Chancellor would even send you anything. Gently tugging the letter from the ribbon, you sliced open the envelope and unfurled the parchment within.

 

_My dear Commander (l/n),_

_Please see me in Hanger 5 at 18:00 PM, tomorrow night.  
-A_

_P.S. I do hope you enjoy my gift._

 

You re-read the letter several times, the confusion you felt increasing with each word. What on Eos could Ardyn possibly want with you after disappearing for almost an entire month? Turning to the package on your desk, you untied the ribbon and, gulping nervously, lifted the lid before peaking inside and gasping in surprise.

Within the box laid a beautiful, white dress; a silk chiffon bodice with a sweetheart neckline, chiffon capped sleeves, and a matching circle skirt. You tugged the dress out of the box, careful not to dirty the fabric while admiring the superior craftsmanship. Glancing back at the included note, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of melancholy at the generous gift. Nothing so sweet is ever without a price, and it would seem that the Chancellor was ready to finish this game between the two of you. Sitting down in your desk chair you ran a hand across the hem of the dress as a smile pulled against your lips.

If this was to be the end, then perhaps you should go out in style.

 

 

The next night you found yourself walking down the corridors of Area 03, where supplies were unloaded from the airships before being delivered across the Keep and later Gralea itself. You could not help but think of how out of place you appeared, the elegant dress a far cry from your typical armored uniform or workshop overalls. Your (h/c) locks were pinned back by a simple pearl clip, with your hair twirled into a bun against your scalp. Jewelry was not an accessory you often wore because one) it was expensive, and two) as a soldier first and foremost, you wouldn’t give the enemy the opportunity to use it against you. Still, you knew the dress needed no accessories to showcase its beauty, and you briefly wondered if Ardyn picked it for that reason.

“ _Though how the hell did he get my measureme- what the….What is this?”_

Laying upon the floor of the corridor was a collection of (fav flower) petals, moving into a trail further down to the end of the hallway toward the direction of Hanger 5. You followed the trail of flowers toward the staff door and took a deep breath before opening the metal door.

Inside the large room stood an elegant dining table set for two with a radio sitting nearby, a sweet melody of music playing softly from the old device. Candle’s littered the area with more displays of your favorite flowers, giving the room the sweet scent of flora instead of it’s typical motor grease aroma. With the flood lights off, it looked almost as if the stars themselves had fallen from the heavens to illuminate the room. And standing in front of the table was the Chancellor; though his attire was different. Gone was his iconic trench coat, grey mantle, and old fedora, but in its place he wore a charcoal suit jacket, matching trousers, and dress shoes. Around his neck still sat his red scarf and his hands still retained his leather, fingerless gloves. Ardyn raised his amber-eyes to your own (e/c) iris’ and smirked, bowing in a dramatic yet gentlemanly manner.

“Good evening, my dear.”

You flushed crimson at the sight before you, “I…what is this?”

“Oh, I simply wished to have an enjoyable dinner with a beautiful companion, nothing more. I trust this is enough?” Ardyn spoke, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“It’s beautiful….” You said softly, but judging from Ardyn’s smile, he heard it plain as day. “Though I am not certain Ravus would appreciate your decorating skills as much as I do, Chancellor.”

“Oh, I’m sure our dear High-Commander would not mind. But please my dear, it is after office hours, there is no need for formalities here. Please; call me Ardyn.”

“Only if you call me (f/n), instead of commander.”

Ardyn gave a laugh, “very well, (f/n), as you wish.”

You smiled and walked closer to the table, with Ardyn pulling out your chair for you. Uttering a soft word of gratitude, the Chancellor took his seat across from you. Glancing down at the plate before you saw, to your surprise, your favorite dish food cooked to perfection. Taking the fork beside your plate you cut a piece before tentatively taking a bite. It was delicious!

“This is fantastic, my compliments to the chef.” You praised, taking another bite from your plate.

“Thank you,” Ardyn replied.

You paused, looking up toward Ardyn, surprise evident on your face. “You can cook?”

“Not a skill I am most famed for, but yes; I do dabble in the culinary arts from time to time.” Ardyn smirked, taking a bite of his own cuisine.

You gave a grin, “who would have guessed: Niflheim’s Chancellor can cook.”

“Ah, ah, ah, my dear; I believe I said no titles here, correct?”

“Alright then; Ardyn can cook.” You laughed, “better?”

He smiled at you, the look causing you to pause as your heart began beating faster. “Yes.”

You looked down to your lap, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up your face. The evening continued in a similar fashion, with the two of you talking of everything and anything. Here there was no titles, no battle reports, no missions from the Emperor. Here, you two were just a man and a woman, enjoying a fine dinner and lovely conversation. You couldn’t help the joy you felt; and knew that even if this was to be the end, then at least you did it all with a smile.

Another song soon came upon the radio, one you instantly recognized, causing you to grin. You stood up from your chair and took hold of Ardyn’s hands. “Come Ardyn, dance with me.”

“Oh, I’m afraid I am not much of a dancer (f/n)….” Ardyn tried to explain as you guided him to an empty section of the decorated hanger.

“It’s alright, I’ll teach you.”

“If I recall, though I may be wrong, the male is to lead the female when dancing.”

You giggled while placing his hands in the correct places. “We don’t have to waltz, we can just sway to the music.”

Ardyn sighed, “I suppose I can handle swaying….”

The song’s intro soon began to pick up just as you two started swaying back and forth to the melody, before the lyrics begun pouring out of the radio:

 

__**I must have been through about a million girls  
I’d love ‘em then I’d leave 'em alone  
I didn’t care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone**

 

“Well now, that is rather rude,” Ardyn spoke, as the two of you slowly danced in a circle.

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Indeed; but karma does come around in such cases.”

 

__**But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love**

 

Ardyn chuckled, “it seems no man is able to resist the charms of a lovely woman.”

“No man?” you asked, deliberately looking toward Ardyn’s chest instead of his piercing golden-eyes.

“No man,” he echoed, the hand on your waist rubbing small circles against your skin.

 

__**It used to be when I’d see a girl that I liked  
I’d get out my book and write down her name  
But when the grass got a little greener over on the other side  
I’d just tear out that page  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love  
Free, on my own is the way I used to be  
Ah, but since I met you baby, love’s got a hold on me  
It’s got a hold on me now, I can’t let go of you baby**

 

You turned your gaze to Ardyn’s face, a sad smile coming to your own. “It would seem our game is coming to an end.”

“My dear (f/n), while our little duel has been enjoyable to me….What makes you think I would keep playing when I could win?”

Your eyes widened in surprise at that, his smirk becoming smug. Your lips parted slightly before you gave a smile of absolute joy and love. He pulled you closer to his body before gently lowering his lips to your own. Despite all the encounters the two of you have had, all the teasing and tension, this was the memory you would always cherish.

“And to think, you even made dessert.” You said, your lips pressed against his own.

“I’m certain I can think of something much sweeter to eat,” Ardyn answered back in his most sly tone.

You couldn’t help but snicker at the thought of your next words. “Do your worst, Ardyn.”

“Ah, music to my ears….”

 

__**I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, oh yes I did  
I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
I fooled around, fell in love  
I fell in love, I fell in love, yes I did**

 

 

 

_The Following Day:_

 

“Commander (l/n), there you are.” Ravus spoke, walking toward you from the Conference Room, “I am sending you to Haulhex Armory for an inventory check. The deployment will be leaving at 12:00 PM tomorrow so please-“

“Don’t worry High-Commander, I will ensure Commander (l/n) arrives on time.” Ardyn spoke, a hand coming to rest on your shoulder. 

You smiled before bowing politely to Ravus, “of course High-Commander; I will be there.”

“And now that business is out of the way, shall we continue with our meeting Commander (l/n)?” 

“Certainly, Chancellor Izunia, my office is close.”

Ravus watched the two of you disappear from sight, glaring at Ardyn’s retreating back. Aranea stopped beside him, watching as you and the magenta haired devil conversed loudly, the Chancellor’s dramatic movements difficult to miss. 

“…Those two had sex yesterday,” Aranea said before walking away, causing the new High-Commander to choke on nothing but air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is Fooled Around and Fell in Love by Elvin Bishop. ^_^


End file.
